Romeo and Juliet Or Some Shit Like That
by Moyashi.beansprout
Summary: IU, Oneshot. Lenalee wants two people in the Order to perform Romeo and Juliet. And, yup, you guessed it... Yullen. Shounen Ai. T for Swearing. VOTE FOR ME!


**~*~*\)(\)(\) R o m e o a n d J u l i e t (/)(/)(/*~*~**

It was an idyllic scene. Moonlight shone down upon two lovers as birdcalls rang out and flower petals flew by. The dark-haired Romeo Montague, who had his hair tied up into a hat, was courting the siren-like beauty Juliet Capulet. And the whole Order was watching.

Lavi leant closer to Lenalee, and whispered, "Oh my god, I love you for suggesting this."

Lenalee just smiled.

Up on the stage, one of the actors sighed.

"Oh, Romeo! My father wouldst have me marry another!"

Kanda said in his low timbre, his furious voice muffled through his grinding teeth, "But. Juliet. I. Love. Thee."

Allen sighed, and ran his hand through his long, wavy, dark black wig. "I know, Romeo darling, but I fear-eth that our parents will not let us marry, for I am a Capulet, whilst thou be-est of Montague heritage. Perhaps it would be best if we forgot about each other, perhaps we could maybe, someday, find another love…"

Kanda glared up at Allen. He barely recognized the Moyashi, seeing as his curse mark was covered by cover-up and his wig resembled Miranda's but longer and he was wearing a Victorian gown. But it was still the Moyashi who he had to say these embarrassing things to.

He flashed a look of pure hatred at Lenalee and Lavi, who were laughing their asses off somewhere in the audience, and said slowly, "My dearest Juliet, if I cannot havest thou, then I will not be-est happy. Please, let us elope, running towards the sun ever-swimming along the sky. I know the feud concernest thou deeply, and I would rather run-eth from my problems than faceth them."

Allen appeared taken aback. "Romeo love, those words art cowardly! Will you not stand and fight?"

He replied in a whisper, "You're fucking enjoying this, aren't you."

Allen gave him a look, and then waved his fan and said, "I beg your pardon, _love_?"

Kanda wished that the stupid Komui hadn't stolen Mugen from him so that he could perform this stupid play on one of Lenalee's stupid whims. The samurai then ran at the ladder, and climbed up it as fast as he could. There was no fucking way he was going on with this fucking tirade any longer. Kanda suddenly thought of the only way to save the show and make it enjoyable for himself at the same time.

Kanda shouted out as he jumped onto the balcony, scaring not only Allen but the whole of the Order staff who had came to watch. "You're fucking enjoying this, aren't you? You little fucker! Who the fuck said you could torture me so?"

Allen let out a small noise of fear. "Ka-Ro-Romeo- I-"

Kanda jumped at Allen, making him cry out and fall backwards. But Kanda caught him. "How the hell dost thou think I wouldst be able to function without thee? _To breathe without thee_? Why wouldst thou tease me for what I want? _Is it such a crime to love_?

Allen replied quickly, "N-no-" and Kanda cut him off, speaking in a low croon.

"I swear to gods, Juliet, if I cannot havest thou, then my life will end as a tragedy, a suicide! Please, accept me for who I am! For what I value!"

There was a moment of silence in the auditorium as Kanda knelt with Allen laying back on his knee dramatically. Allen was blushing furiously. "What… what doth thee value… my lord?"

Kanda got closer. "I love you."

He kissed Allen.

There was a second of silence, and then every single person in the Black Order got up and cheered. Whether it was an elderly Finder (who hadn't realized Allen was a boy) saying "aww" or a young yaoi fangirl (who had realized it) screaming out "KYAAAA" everyone was making some appreciative noise.

The curtain lowered (one and a half hours earlier than it was supposed to) to a standing ovation.

Kanda che-ed, and smiled satisfiedly. Only then did he notice Allen was still staring at him.

Kanda replied in a voice of mock concern, "Oh, I'm sorry, usuratonkachi, did I go too far while saving this show?"

Allen giggled, tossed off his wig, and said, "Not far enough." He kissed Kanda back, and then Kanda carried his Juliet into the balcony bedroom.

Gaarin: KYAAAA

Mizuhara: So, what was the inspiration for this one?

Gaarin: Listening to one too many Hey Mr. Wonderful and Ever Ever After AMV's, as well as going to see the ballet Romeo and Juliet a really long time ago with e4rly (a fellow addict.)

Mizuhara: Vote for Gaarin if you liked this! Review!

Gaarin: Thanks, Mizu… (WhyTF is Mizuhara being nice to me? Maybe she wants something…)

Mizuhara: Y'know this is an omake, I can hear your thoughts.

Gaarin: … … So what'd'you want?

Mizuhara: GIVE ME GLITTER NOW


End file.
